The present invention relates to a new mounting system for a portable flashlight. More specifically, this invention relates to a mounting system that allows a flashlight device to be mounted to a universal mounting receiver, which can be incorporated into a variety of assemblies there improving the overall utility of the light.
Lights have long been attached centrally to a front portion of mining helmets and other types of hard hats used for construction, maintenance, and other working conditions. Firefighter helmets and most other hats and caps, however, require discretionary attachment of lightweight and more adjustable lights. Additionally, many active sports such as cave exploration and off shore sailing require the use of lighted headgear that is light and durable. As a result, lightweight multi-function lights that are heat and water-resistant are particularly significant to people involved in these activities. It is particularly important that these flashlights be adapted to provide usable light in the required direction wile allowing both of the user's hands to remain free for the required task. In this manner, the light must be light weight and portable while being adaptable for placement in the user's head gear or for various other mounting configurations as may be required. It is further desirable that the lighting device not be so specialized that it cannot be effectively used for any function other than as a headlamp.
Numerous innovations for headgear light holders have been provided in the prior art. While these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes that they address, they differ from the present invention in that they do not teach a universal flashlight receptor system that facilitates the interchangeable wear by a user and universal mounting on a surface adjacent to a work area.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 353,221 to Scott et al. teaches an ornamental design for a flashlight that is pivotally mounted to the side of the crown of a helmet using existing face shield holes and/or a rubber strap. U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,187 to Herrick teaches a headlight holder that includes an outer generally convex shape that has a base member with an upper surface and a lower surface. The lower surface has a generally concave curvature allowing it to conform to at least a portion of the convex outer surface of the users helmet. U.S. Pat. No. 4,002,895 to Ketler discloses a mounting bracket that is fixed onto a helmet and receives a mating clip on the light body thereby allowing the light to be removably affixed to the helmet. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,853,242 to Bouffay provides a flashlight with a curved handle that is designed to be selectively mounted in a receiver on a helmet. While this flashlight is well suited for use in headgear, it is not well suited for separate use.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for headgear light holders have been provided in the prior art. While these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
There is therefore a need for a simple and universal mounting system for selectively and securely receiving a compact flashlight that is rugged and suited for a variety of mounting conditions and configurations. In addition, there is a need for a mounting system that allows a universal flashlight to be incorporated into cost effective alternative to reed switches that provide a compact multifunctional switching solution.